Talk:Bade/@comment-5260414-20120608221847
Alright, since my buddies are still watching Victorious, I'll do what BadeForeverAndAlways said :D ..... Here we go! ..... I heard that there was gonna be a Victorious episode called "Tori Saves Beck and Jade" I'm not sure tho if it's a real episode or not, either ways I'm gonna write my speculation: What I think will happen in this episode is that Tori and Jade are assigned to write a song and perform it in Full Moon Jam. But the problem is that they couldn't come up with any lyrics, then Jade had an idea, if she writes how she feels to a certain person and they performed it to that person, she and Tori would get an A. ' . . . . . . . . . . ' The day has come and all the student were in Full Moon Jam. Tori asks Jade if she wrote the song and Jade answered with a nod, there was a pause moment until Tori realized that she didn't get to see the lyrics so that she can perform it with Jade. But Jade said she wanted to sing it solo. Beck was between the crowd excepting to see Tori and Jade sing but Jade was the one to appear, he hesitated if he should leave or not but he stayed anyway. The music started to play and Jade had the mic in her hand, but when she started to sing the first verse Tori appeared on the stage and performed it with her . Jade got a bit annoyed but continued to sing. The song was over and the crowd were standing clapping and cheering. Beck went over to Tori and Jade, amazed by the song then he asked Tori if he and Jade would talk privately. "Was that song meant to be for me?" Beck asked. "Well, uh.... Yeah." Jade answered hestatingly. What they didn't know that Tori was spying on them behind the tree. "You were amazing!" Beck said to her. "Um.. yeah... Thanks.." Jade said awkwardly. Tori couldn't stand the awkward conversation so she interrupted them. "Dude! What Jade wanted to tell you that she misses you and she wrote the song to show you how she felt when you didn't open the door and went there to go apologize to her. All what you said was 'Let's go play some cards'?! You forgot all what you and Jade had? You guys love eachother. I can't stand all the awkward moments you guys have and this day I would make you two a couple again. I really can't stand you guys being broken up, and Jade's happiness is important to me as she is my friend." "is that true? That you missed me?" Beck asked. "Yeah, it is true." Jade responded, then added angrily "And it is true that I cried every night to make you feel my sadness and anger!" Tori didn't want to be in the middle of this so she stepped back and went to where she was hiding. "Hey, calm down." Beck told Jade calmly "No I will not calm down! I will not even stay quiet until you feel the pain I suffered when y-" Jade was rambling, Beck couldn't stand it so he shut her up with only one way he had, a kiss. Tori was behind the tree watching as the two kissing. "Awwww!" Beck and Jade heard. interrupting their kiss Tori appeared behind the tree ashamed. "I ruined the moment." She said looking down. "It's cool." Jade said to her. Tori smiled at this. "And I really owe you." '' END OF SPECULATION! ''